runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
GF:Volume Five: Foundations
Gielinor Forum: ''Gielinor'' Forum Index > I'm making it official here, I'm going to write Volume 4 alone. This volume is open to everyone, and begins in Summer! It will be at least 50 chapters long, and is entitled Foundations. It's going to introduce a major new element into the series, the Varrock Company which we'll learn about soon. Mr. Garrison 21:13, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Well, here's the basic jist of my V5 storyline, without spoiling too much. Dancus and Vadas both die, permanently, after a **spoiler**-related accident. With her training uncompleted, Raiah, being a **spoiler** child, searches for the remains of her family. What she finds is shocking: her **spoiler** now **spoiler** at **spoiler** University, in Religious Study. **spoiler** uses the position to **spoiler** **spoiler**, even killing off **spoiler** **spoiler** **spoiler**. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Let the speculation begin! Ugozima 22:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Stories of the Pyrak continue, including one where human activities result in their city collapsing. General Grotesque is in league with a higher being, and starts collecting the brains of dead famous warriors for a sinister reason. It is revealed that Metallian is not an individual, merely a 'model', as 20 other Metallians appear. The Oracles of Zamorak, previously mentioned to have created Metallian and Sharkros, also appear. . 05:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Actually, I'm renaming the Varrock Company the Varrock Inc., and they've got some sinister stuff beneath the city. Plus Sir Raef, Norbert and Wizard Orca become helpers for it when they become caught up with a man named Monroe...who's connected to a certain individual. Mark's turned evil (not for obvious reasons, hence his uncharacteristic dialogue in "Psycho Killer"...but more on that in a later volume), and Tarqinder is saved from death and winds up in the desert. Mr. Garrison 15:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC) PS. Sign below if you're interested in writing. Series "publicity" Any ideas on how we could publicise the series? Like a Gielinor-week? Like temporarily adding a Gielinor section to the side-bar and releasing something like a competition to create a character or even an outcome voter which would allow the audience to choose the resolution of a cliffhanger. I suppose it would depend on site traffic, because not that many people are on at the minute. Mr. Garrison 15:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The comp sounds like a good idea, but I don't think choosing the cliffhanger should be the one. How about creating a new island that should be the main setting for the next arc? Just a thought. . 21:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :It depends. If the said "cliffhanger" is decisive or planned and important to the story, we shouldn't put it to vote. But it is an interesting idea, putting the popularity of the characters to test... Also it is something that could generate traffic to our serial. It it definitely something to explore... 11:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I don't like it; it could totally mess up someone's plans for an arc. And Gielinor is one of the most publicized items on the wiki. We're in the wiki news, whenever we start writing we're always in the Sitenotice. And we have our own forum... case and point. Ugozima 11:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I could use it for a potential future cliffhanger of my own which I do not want to reveal yet... Mr. Garrison 13:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) The main storyline I want the main storyline to tie in with the construction of something like a large environmnetally-friendly factory powered by a windmill or something. It would be constructed on an island somewhere in the Northern Sea. Now this is my idea, TED's Pyrak have a large under the sea cavern here which would be disrupted by the construction work. Also, the building project is being manned by workers hired by the Varrock Inc., some of which are zombies who are mistreated and not given rights - this will lead to a philosophical debate on "Zombie Rights" - yes, very odd I know. And I was wondering if Ugo, you'd be interested in linking your storyline which you messaged me about to the Varrock Inc. in some way or another. And TED, would you be willing to incorporate the Pyrak in this fashion as well as your plan for them in your separate storyline? Mr. Garrison 13:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) @Mr. G, do you mean he would be connected to it in some sort of crime ring? Sounds good! He could be pioneering new torture technology or something of the like. Ugozima 18:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) They're not a crime gang, well sort of, though they're more like an official company that does things they shouldn't, so rogues, and essentially behind all that cover-up is a criminal gang. I'd imagine to be working as their Apothecary or whatever you have intended, really. They're not some futuristic organisation though, they're based in RuneScape-times. They wouldn't use him to torture people though, they'd use him to make them money, because that's what they do, make money whatever the cost would be. Mr. Garrison 18:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Like the Mafia? Hmmm... I guess apothecary could work. I would much prefer chief on research or the like. Ugozima 19:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I'm OK with that Mr. G, I did say somewhere that the Pyrak dwellings would be destroyed by human works, and this is the perfect way to do it. And this Varrock Company sounds awfully like Primatech from Heroes :P . 19:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ugo, it's up to you, I'm fine with chief on research! And yes TED, it is a bit Primatech, though I like to think of them like Pinehearst too! (You do know Pinehearst from Volume Three of Heroes?) Mr. Garrison 20:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know them, just you called it the Varrock Company, very reminiscent of The Company, aka Primatech. . 20:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, the Mafia-like storyline, but how is it going to interweave with the other storyines. We need to put that more clear. Also, who's taking it? Is it you TED? 12:29, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I want to try and interweve the Varrock Inc. into all the storylines in one way or another, but this volume will be a lot less inter-linked I'd imagine, though I think V6 will be more linked up. Btw, who put the message directly above? And the mafia-like Varrock Inc. storyline is my one. Mr. Garrison 21:32, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Lol, I think Varrock Inc. are Primatech and Grotesque's army are Pinehearst! TED, I'd harvest the souls, as I doubt the brains would be in good condition at this point :S This storyline would play in nicely to Volume 6 too, and I intend to call V6 Villains, but am considering shifting it all into this volume and making this one about 65 chapters long. Mr. Garrison 22:27, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Mr. G, for the sake of my story it has to be the General doing the soul harvesting. . 12:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) So what is the main storyline to be? How about some sort of battle between Grotesque's army and the Varrock Inc. which will result in the cliffhanger for Volume 6...everyone held captive at the Varrock Inc. is released! Though I'm definitely gonna use the construction project as a major storyline; maybe as a second finale storyline in which a Zombie Rights protester tries to ruin the opening of the factory. Mr. Garrison 21:33, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Lol, you've already sussed out that Grotesque is creating an army. And these factories of mine are very secretive, so I don't know how a mindless zombie will get there. . 08:03, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I had in mind that they'd use the zombie-built factory (or something) and would try to infiltrate the Varrock Inc., am I right that you want to tie the Pyrak into this storyline? Mr. Garrison 09:03, 28 June 2009 (UTC) PS. The main threat for Volume 6 I already have in mind, and let's just say it's "rather evil"... I do want to tie the Pyrak into your storyline, but I thought you were talking about Grotesque's factories. . 09:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I was trying to think of a way to connect Grotesque into the storyline, but it's up to you. Btw, the Metallians remind me of Cybermen, and how about using one or two legendary slayers from the Slayers' Union as Metallians. Mr. Garrison 09:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Also, that mafia-like Varrock Inc. looks like something that can interweave with Jeff's storyline (see below). Maybe he helps fighting them, as they and Phoenix Gang should be rivals, right? -- 11:04, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Definitely, the Varrock Inc. "helps clean up southern Varrock's crime-filled streets and usually makes even more of a mess than they are already...", they like to keep people imprisoned in their underground chamber. Mr. Garrison 11:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Nah, if a Metallian was a Slayer Union slayer, it would ruin the surprise of their origin. I didn't base the Metallian on the Cybermen, I based them on Super Battle Droids. . 19:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Jeff's Storyline (I have not yet decided the protagonist's name) Jeff Johnson is a young boy, who just reached majority. He his an orphan, and he spent all his childhood and infancy in the farmlands of Draynor. He was left with a mentor, which happens to be a mean old farmer, yelling at him all the time. He grew angered and revolted, only wishing to get out of such a nightmare at once. Just to get the thing even worse, Jeff passed this last year suffering even more with the Economy Crash and the Sea Life Invasion. First, he almost starved to death as the crops gave less and less money. Then, his farmlands got flooded, and the crops of a whole season were ruined. As soon Jeff reached majority, he departed immediately to what many people said it was "the Land of Opportunities": Varrock. Rich people were all over the place, and poverty didn't existed, as King Roald and his administration masked everything below an apparent richness. Jeff went to his cousin's house, in northern Varrock, asking him for help. But, unfortunately, his cousin couldn't help him, for he was in the same situation, doing a street cleaner job, and his house was actually the cleaner's dorm. a while in the big city, however, Jeff noticed that maybe it wasn't what Roald's propaganda said. Without a job, and refusing to continue being poor, he decided to join the Phoenix Gang. He grew in power, more and more, doing dirty jobs, robbing people, abducting people, killing people to have bread on his table at the end of the day. But he came to Varrock with a purpose, a very sinister purpose... 11:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Great storyline! And it ties in with the rogue goings on in Varrock. Mr. Garrison 12:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Thx! 12:38, 27 June 2009 (UTC) PS: The guy is called Jeff. There! I've compiled a small start of the story. I'll be working at it, so it gets released as soon as V4 is done. Also I was thinking of a better title than Plains of Starvation... 15:57, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Summary Table of Story Arcs Hopefully this table will help sum up the planned story arcs for the 5th Volume, so they are not just small talks on the forums and on talk pages. :) 14:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Great idea! Mr. Garrison 15:37, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Writers Returning * Mr. Garrison +0 GMT * Ugozima -4 GMT (Currently Under DST, -5 GMT when not under DST) * The evil dude +0 GMT * Jigo22 +-5 GMT * Fegaxeyl +0 GMT New *4ndrepd +1 GMT (Currently under DST) If you want to join, ask me with character(s) and a storyline, but keep to the rules! Category:Gielinor Forum